


flying chariot gone bad

by nonusauce



Series: m to the w: drabble collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonusauce/pseuds/nonusauce
Summary: a son of apollo with a flying chariot? that might not be a very good idea.





	flying chariot gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> —demigod! au  
> —heavily inspired by nico di angelo and will solace from camp half-blood  
> —I JUST HAVE TO DO THIS  
> —narrative  
> —love lots! uwu

kim mingyu, son of the god of sun, music, healing, light, and broken haikus, was given a gift, a flying chariot, from the most majestic apollo. it was his price for completing the quest issued by a prophecy, a quest to reclaim the oracle. anyways, being one of the campers who had a severe case of adhd, mingyu’s excitement could not be contained for a very long time, considering that the maximum was ten hours. he definitely wanted to ride his new chariot and test his driving skills. thus when the sun was finally up the next morning, he sped to his baby vehicle and rose into the sky.

naturally, everything went wrong.

mingyu might be the best child of apollo—he had successfully mastered the art of music (including the valdezinator), poetry (his haikus were a lot better than apollo), and healing (he managed to reattach the arm of hansol, son of hermes)—but he was not the master of driving a chariot, an experience that he never had the chance to experience before. in short, it’s his first time riding a flying chariot.

a minute hadn’t even passed when mingyu lost control of his beloved flying vehicle and spiraled down towards the land.

 _oh no_ , mingyu mentally panicked. _hao will kill me._

xu minghao, a son of athena, was an aspiring architect who redesigned the camp after it was attacked by a massive statue of a butt-naked god (don’t ask who). mingyu would get into serious trouble if minghao found out that the camp was damaged again, this time because of mingyu’s stubbornness.

the crash was fortunately not that strong. mingyu immediately got off his new baby that was now reduced to nothing but rubbish. what a waste of a wonderful gift. he hoped that his father would not get angry at him. mingyu scanned his surroundings. he realized that he crashed on cabin thirteen, hades cabin. and there’s only one person residing here.

“uh oh,” mingyu whispered. “i’ll be dead before hao can even kill me.”

he bit back a curse when a tall boy (who was still shorter than him) with dark hair, fox-like eyes and sharp features, emerged from the house, annoyance clearly written on his pale face. he was no other than, jeon wonwoo, the only son of the underworld god in camp half-blood. he was a very mysterious boy with a very deadly aura that made most of the campers steer away from him. mingyu was personally wary of the hades guy since wonwoo can summon an army of dead legionnaires, wither an entire field of sunflowers, and can sense death of pet dogs and cats. that's why wonwoo was a person that mingyu didn’t want to deal with. or maybe it's because of their parentage, mingyu being bright as the sun, and wonwoo being as dead as the underworld.

mingyu took a very deep breath that may be his very last breath, before talking. he tried to be civil to avoid any deaths, the death of him. “hi, it’s a very nice day.”

wonwoo scowled. mingyu didn’t take it as a good sign.

“you think? some chariot fell from the sky, crash-landed on my cabin, destroying my garden and a portion of my house!” he paused then huffed, as if calming his nerves. “what a very nice day, indeed.” he seethed.

mingyu almost whimpered, but he managed not to. he needed to distract wonwoo from the thought of making him a zombie. thus, he helplessly tried to change the topic away from the broken chariot in wonwoo’s garden.

“why do you have a garden here? you’re not a son of demeter.” mingyu did his best to sound enthusiastically curious. there’s one thing he learned from his quest. when in doubt, continue to talk. it would give you an ample of time to think of a plan b.

wonwoo blinked in confusion, taken aback by the sudden change of topic. but soon he rolled his eyes and brought back his signature scowl. “i may not be a son of demeter, but this garden here helps me control my underworld-y powers, as suggested by someone. i just need to focus on not killing the plants.” he glared at mingyu. “but i guess it’s worthless because a dumbass killed them instead.”

mingyu laughed nervously, he could not think of plan b anymore. so, he proceeded to his emergency plan, apologize. now, it’s all up to wonwoo to kill him or not. “look, i’m sorry—”

“sorry?” wonwoo snarled.

“yeah, i didn’t mean to destroy your garden—”

“oh, i’m sure you didn’t, mr. sunshine,” wonwoo responded sarcastically. “apology not accepted.”

“let me finish—wait, the grass is withering!” mingyu exclaimed, pointing where wonwoo was standing.

wonwoo looked at his feet and saw that the grass was really withering. most of the remaining plants had also dried and limped dead. suddenly, wonwoo’s attention had completely shifted from mingyu to the army of dead plants.

“oh no… no,” wonwoo said frantically, eyes bulging out in horror. “i did it again. jeonghan will kill me.”

yoon jeonghan is the evil environmentalist from cabin four, demeter’s cabin. he became the head of the cabin last summer, and had been punishing kids who dared to violate the nature. he is the one who suggested that wonwoo should keep a garden, so he could use the plants as a practice to control his underworld-y powers.

wonwoo glowered at mingyu. “this is your fault, sunny boy,” wonwoo seemed to love giving out nicknames. “do me a favor and heal my plants! this is your compensation for destroying my cabin!”

mingyu huffed in disbelief. _this is ridiculous,_ he thought. “me? how do i do that?”

wonwoo muttered curses that may be in underworld language. “well, you’re a son of apollo, right? you do healing and stuff. you should heal my plants then!”

“i heal people, not plants!”

“but plants are also living things just like people! there’s no difference!”

“i—it’s not possible! i don’t heal plants! in fact, plants are the ones used for healing!” dumbfounded was an understatement. mingyu could not believe that a son of hades was expressing his concern about lives, especially of his plants. it’s either he really cared about his garden, or he was just extremely scared of jeonghan.

wonwoo heaved a sigh. “okay, you can’t fix this? fine. jeonghan will kill me, i’ll die. but i’m not dying alone, i’m dragging you with me, mr. dimwit. you’re the one who flatted half of my garden and enraged me.”

mingyu started to protest when the camp’s horn sounded at a distance, indicating that it’s time for breakfast.

“let’s go, time to face the wrath of mother nature.”


End file.
